Creg Heroes VS Illidan
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a short One-shot I made to show to my WOW guild.


_**Creg Heroes VS Illidan**_

Illidan sees Akama among the ranks of the Creg Heroes and says "Akama. Your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should have slaughtered you and your malformed brethren long ago."

Akama says "We've come to end your reign, Illidan. My people and all of Outland shall be free."

Illidan says "Boldly said. But I remain... Unconvinced."

Akama shouts "The time has come! The moment is at hand!"

Creg Heroes ready their weapons and prepare to strike. Akama readies his weapon as well.

Illidan shouts "You are not prepared!"

The Battle enrages and all of the cregs heroes send their weaponry at Illidan and Akama slashes his axes at him as well. After a while, Illidan backs off.

Illidan then says "Come, my minions. Deal with this traitor as he deserves."

A bunch of Illidan's demonic minions appear and target Akama.

Akama says "I'll deal with these mongrels. Strike now friends, strike at The Betrayer."

Illidan shouts "I will not be touched by rabble such as you!"

Illidan sends a firestorm at the Creg Heroes and shouts "Behold the flames of Azzinoth!"

When that fails, he tries gazing at the Creg Heroes and shouts "Stare into the eyes of The Betrayer!"

Akama warns them "Beware his gaze, do not look into his eyes."

The Creg Heroes dodge the gaze attack.

Then Illidan transforms via Metamorphosis and shouts "Behold the power... of the demon within!"

He does jumping dashes into them.

Illidan says "I can feel your hatred."

He continues the jumping dash attack into the Creg Heroes.

Illidan shouts "You know nothing of Power!"

He transforms back to normal.

He continues the jumping dash attack into the Creg Heroes until they are paralyzed. Illidan says "Is this it, Mortals? Is this all the fury you can muster?"

Suddenly Illidan is struck and The Creg Heroes are unparalyzed.

The One who attacked Illidan says "Their Fury pales before mine, Illidan. We have some unsettled business between us."

Illidan says "Maiev... How is it even possible?"

The One who attacked Illidan is found out to be Maiev Shadowsong.

Maiev Shadowsong says "Ah, my long hunt is finally over." She then shouts "Today, Justice will be done!"

Illidan feels up with Hatred and shouts "Feel the Hatred of Ten Thousand Years!" He is once again morphing into a demon.

Cregath uses Metamorphosis and does a demonic leap into Illidan and strikes him with all the Metamophosis attacks he has.

Maiev shouts "I've waited for this moment for years! Illidan and his lapdogs will be destroyed!"

Cregwaz sends arrows after arrows at Illidan and all the other Creg Heroes continue to strike at The Betrayer.

Cregwaz says "You will not enslave this land anymore, Illidan."

Cregath says "Yeah, Death To The Burning Crusade's Leader!"

The Other Creg Heroes shout for victory as they all send their abilities at Illidan.

Maiev strikes at Illidan and shouts "That is for Naisha!"

Illidan transforms to normal.

Maiev strikes Illidan again and shouts "Bleed as I have bled!"

Maiev strikes Illidan again while the Creg Heroes continue to send abilities at him and Maiev says "There shall be no prison for you this time!"

Illidan transforms into his Demon form again and shouts "You've wasted too much time, Mortals, now you shall fall!"

The Creg Heroes continue to send their abilties at him and Maiev Shadowsong continues to strike at Illidan until Illidan falls and turns to normal.

Maiev says "Ah, It is finished. You are beaten."

Illidan says "You have won... Maiev. But the huntress... is nothing without the hunt. You... are nothing... without me."

Maiev says "He is right. I feel nothing. I am nothing. Farewell, Champions." She then runs off.

Akama says 'The LIght will bless this dismal halls once again, I swear it."

The Creg Heroes leave the dungeon and run after Maiev and find her about to jump off a cliff.

Cregwaz runs up to her and says "Maiev, wait!"

Maiev Shadowsong says "What do you want, Champion?"

Cregwaz says "Your hunt for Illidan may be complete but your purpose is not. You are the leader of the Watchers. I hear from friends that the Watchers still exist in Azeroth but with no leader to follow. They only can follow The Cenarion Circle in the world. But if you lead them, they can continue to bring justice to all of the land. You, Maiev Shadowsong, are a living testament to the Wardens and, if you die, Wardens might just leave this world. Please before you jump, give yourself time to think about what you can still do and then decide where to go from there. I am a hunter too and I know for one that a huntress' hunt is over when she leaves this world. Naisha fell during that day because her hunt had ended but she wanted you to keep the world protected and that is why she knew, after Illidan, you would have to think things over. Prove her right."

Maiev Shadowsong says "I am touched. To hear this from a fellow hunter, it is great. I can sense Naisha guiding you to help me. I will think it over and, when the time comes, I will decide. Farewell."

End of this one-shot


End file.
